A plane is a very important component of a network communication product, and is usually installed in a back or middle position of a cabinet, to provide a power and a signal interworking channel and an interface for a board or a module, and provide mechanical support and guidance. The backplane plays an important role in a direction in which a board is inserted, heat dissipation, system capacity, assembly, and maintenance performance of network communication products. However, a backplane in a current network communication product is not only large-sized/large but also thick, which makes the backplane difficult to manufacture and its cost high.